1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for straightening vehicular structure, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for straightening vehicular frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,020 ('020 Patent), which issued to Dobias, discloses a Vehicle Body Straightening Apparatus. The '020 Patent describes a straightening apparatus comprising a pair of elongated runways, cross braces disposed beneath and secured to the ends of said runways and supporting the runways in elevated substantially parallel positions, a base member extending transversely beneath said runways, means slidably connecting said base member to bottom portions of the runways for supporting the base member beneath the runways for sliding movement longitudinally thereof, a pair of uprights fixed to and raising from said base member, said uprights being disposed on outer sides of the runways, a pair of fluid pressure actuated rams, means detachably connected to and rising from said base member, said uprights before adjustably supporting said rams relatively to the uprights in desired positions to engage parts of a vehicle mounted on the runways between the uprights, a second base member disposed between corresponding ends of said runways and slidably supported on the cross brace supporting said runway ends for sliding movement of said second base member transversely of the runways, means retaining said second base member against swinging movement relatively to the runways, an upright fixed to and rising from said second base member and disposed beyond said runway ends, a third fluid pressure actuated ram, and means detachably and adjustably supporting said third ram on said last mentioned upright.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,747 ('747 Patent), which issued to Rouis, discloses certain Attachments for Frame-Straightening Machine. The '747 Patent describes a vehicle frame straightening machine which has a flat, rigid base formed of longitudinal side rails and transverse front and rear ends, the latter framed with parallel vertical slots. The side rails are formed with inward facing horizontal slots which receive the ends of transverse vertically slotted horizontal rails, fitting between the side rails and longitudinally movable with respect thereto. The attachment is formed with a vertical longitudinal slot. It may be attached to either the front or rear end by resting same upon the end and inserting bolts through the slot in the attachment and through different slots in the end. By sliding the bolts laterally of the base the lateral position of the attachment is adjusted and by swinging the attachment in an arc, permitting the bolts to slide in the slots and then tightening nuts on the ends thereof the attachment is fixed in diagonal position. Similarly, a bolt may be inserted through the attachment slot in the transverse rails slot and also a hook through the attachment slot to engage the side rail to locate the attachment at a diagonal. Means is provided to apply diagonal pulls to a vehicle frame on the base. Improvements in an apparatus for straightening automobile frames in that the new apparatus is mobile and collapsible. The apparatus is mounted on casters and also disassembles for ease in moving and storing. It also allows for pulling the automobile frame in any direction by locating slidable and rotatable brackets on both longitudinal and transverse beams, thus allowing the pulling device to be quickly and easily mounted to enable the application of straightening force in any position around the perimeter of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,693 ('693 Patent), which issued to Majersky, discloses a Collapsible Straightener for Automobile Frames. The '693 Patent describes certain improvements in an apparatus for straightening automobile frames in that the new apparatus is mobile and collapsible. The apparatus is mounted on casters and also disassembles for ease in moving and storing. It also allows for pulling the automobile frame in any direction by locating slidable and rotatable brackets on both longitudinal and transverse beams, thus allowing the pulling device to be quickly and easily mounted to enable the application of straightening force in any position around the perimeter of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,899 ('899 Patent), which issued to Venalainen, discloses a Metal Deforming Apparatus for Purposes such as Automobile Repairs. The '899 Patent describes a metal deforming apparatus in which a frame of the apparatus carries a vertically movable support structure which in turn carries a gripping structure for gripping a part such as a vehicle body which is situated over the vertically movable support structure, a suitable structure being provided for vertically moving the vertically movable support structure with respect to the frame. A horizontal telescopic beam assembly is carried by the frame and is capable of having its length changed by a beam moving structure. A clamp is provided for clamping a part which is to be deformed or for clamping a tool which is to act on such a part. A positioning structure carries the clamp and is connected with the beam assembly for adjusting the position of the clamp. The structure which moves the vertically movable support with respect to the frame is capable of applying vertical pushing or pulling forces to a part which is to be deformed while the structure which changes the length of the telescopic beam assembly is capable of applying horizontal pushing or pulling forces to the part which is to be deformed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,737 ('737 Patent), which issued to Spektor, discloses an Apparatus for Repairing and Straightening. The '737 Patent describes an apparatus for use in repairing and straightening the body and frame of a vehicle. The preferred apparatus includes a tread member including left and right track members for supporting a vehicle thereon, a tram member movable along and between the right and left track members and including two elongatable pull towers pivotally mounted thereto, and an additional elongatable pull tower mounted adjacent an end of the apparatus. A flexible connector, preferably a chain, is arranged for connection between the pull towers and the vehicle. The track members further include regularly shaped apertures which vertically pass therethrough. Locking pins are also provided which extend through an aperture of the track members and abut with a portion of the pull towers to lock the pull towers at any desired angle to the tread member. Bolsters are further provided which extend through the regular apertures of the track member and abut with a portion of the vehicle frame for anchoring the vehicle to the apparatus to prevent the vehicle from moving when it is subjected to the counter forces during the repair and straightening operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,945 ('945 Patent), which issued to Eck, discloses a Vehicle Frame and Body Alignment Apparatus. The '945 Patent describes an alignment checking and measuring apparatus for vehicle frame and body portions includes two or more measurement scale carriers which have connectors on opposite end portions thereof for attachment transversely to the vehicle. One of the measurement scale carriers has targets movably mounted on the end portions and another of the measurement scale carriers has sighting instruments, such as laser beam emitting instruments, mounted on the end portions. The measurement scale carriers are longitudinally spaced from each other. Longitudinally aligning the sighting instruments with the targets facilitates determination and correction of any damaged or misalignment condition in the vehicle frame and body. Comparison is made of the deviation, if any, in the parallelism of the lines of sight created by the longitudinally aligned targets and sighting instruments. Angular deviation of the lines of sight to symmetrical points on the vehicle frame and body tends to indicate damage or misaligned conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,783 ('783 Patent), which issued to Eck, discloses a Vehicle Repair and Alignment Rack. The '783 Patent describes a vehicle repair and alignment rack for correcting and aligning misshapened vehicle frame and body portions comprises a rack structure having a vehicle supportive upper surface and a lower surface with opposite side rack portions having inner and outer flanges joined together to form a central opening, whereby a vehicle straddles the opening for work access to the vehicle underside. Front and rear supportive legs are affixed to the rack structure for elevation above a floor surface and have power fluid rams operatively connected thereto for folding the legs and lowering the rack structure to the floor to facilitate positioning a vehicle on the rack. Force supplying members are affixed to the rack structure and are easily movable therearound so that they can be selectively positioned to exert pulls on substantially any part of the vehicle. A front end of the rack structure is removable and replaceable so that the repairman has easy access to the lower front side of the vehicle, a common location for vehicle damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,496 ('496 Patent), which issued to Venalainen, discloses a Procedure in Car Body Rectifying Work and Rectifying Means Arrangement. The '496 Patent describes a procedure in car body rectifying work. In the procedure the vehicle is driven onto the rectifying table of the car body rectifying unit and affixed to skirt attachments provided on the rectifying table. The vehicle is raised, while it is on the rectifying table, with the lifting unit of the vehicle rectifying unit to desired height for the rectifying work. Hereafter the lifting unit is removed from under the vehicle and out of functional connection with the rectifying table and the vehicle is left resting on supporting legs connected with the rectifying table. The invention also relates to apparatus conforming to the procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,224 ('224 Patent), which issued to Field, discloses an Adjustable Height Vehicle Frame Straightening Apparatus. The '224 Patent describes a vehicle repair and straightening apparatus, including a lower framework forming a cage for receiving a damaged vehicle. Structure is provided for restraining the damaged vehicle within the lower framework and a tower structure is movably attached to the lower framework for applying a force on a portion of the damaged vehicle. An upper framework is movably attached to the lower framework and structure is provided for permitting the upper framework to be selectively movable with respect to the lower framework between a lowered transport position and a raised working position. A tower structure attached to the apparatus has hydraulics associated therewith for pulling damage from a damaged vehicle but this structure is also useful to selectively move the upper framework between the transport position and the raised position thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,899 ('899 Patent), which issued to Hsu, discloses an Apparatus for Vehicle Straightening and Repair. The '899 Patent describes a vehicle repair and alignment apparatus for correcting and aligning misshapened vehicle frames and outer body panels comprises a frame having a pair of elongate track members with slotted rails provided along the outer edges thereof, vertical pull towers pivotably mounted on a respective semicircular platen slidingly engaged on each rail enabling selective angular orientation of the pull towers with respect to the track members, and two pairs of vertical bolster cylinders powerably positionable in both horizontal directions within the track members each having clamp elements provided on the upper ends thereof for anchoring the vehicle to the apparatus. Horizontal displacements of the bolster cylinder pairs are effected remotely by actuating electric motors while vertical motion of the clamp elements are accomplished by fluid lifters. Proximity sensors on each clamp element automatically signal the limits of vertical motion when a body portion on the underside of the vehicle is within grasp.
It will be seen from a review of the foregoing that the prior art is silent on a vehicular frame straightening apparatus whereby a main frame receives a vehicular body, and one or more repositionable pull tower assemblies are removably attachable to the main frame peripheral to the vehicular body for applying tension to select vehicular structure adjacent the selectively positioned pull tower assembly. Accordingly, the prior art perceives a need for such and apparatus and associated vehicular structure straightening methodology.